Run
by Celestiadelcrayravensclaw
Summary: Raven Ballard is an ordinary girl or so you think. She was dumped by her mysterious father at a boarding school in Scotland when she was 5. Things start to happen that RB just doesn't get, until she meets a man who show her the world from space and the creatures that live among us. Rated T because of some swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Run 

Prologue

'I was running for my life, every so often, I had to turn around to stop those statues, I didn't even understand why they were after me. I ran and kept running, until I was cornered by another group of them, so I ducked. They were still, unable to ever move again. That happened in the past, this is the present. My name is Raven Ballard, everyone calls me RB, my dad left me in the care of at her boarding school in Scotland when I was 5, but I never understood why. This is the day I find out what happened.'

Chapter one

"Raven get up now!" banged on my bedroom door, which I shared with another girl named Marie, "and you too Marie!"

Marie and myself both groaned in sync with each other.

"Great another day of hell, come on let's gets this day over with" I groaned and slapped her arm lightly, then pushed her off of her bed.

"Do I have to get up now?" Marie mumbled

I took the duvet covers off of her, "yes you do, you know what will do to you if you don't get up, come on Marie please?"

"Fine, I'm up, but I'm not happy about it" She snarled and walked over to the bathroom.

I just changed into my Metallica t-shirt, over the top of that I put a plain black long sleeve jumper because hates me wearing black clothes that have logos of anything apart from crosses on it, and some skinny jeans.

As soon as Marie was changed I unlocked the door and we both walked down to breakfast.

As soon as we entered the hall, ; a stocky, short woman with a mean face, greyish-brown hair and pale grey-green eyes, looked up from the newspaper.

"Your exactly three minutes late and I assume by how quickly you got dressed you didn't bother to wake the other girls up?" She snarled and raised her eyebrow

"Errr... Sorry ma'am but we forgot, I'll go and do it now" I stuttered then turned to Marie, "Stay down here and I'll go to get the others up"

"Yeah, you got" Marie said sarcastically then punched me arm hard, "next time I'm gonna get them up and you can stay down here with that bitch and see how you like it"

I walked up the huge staircase back towards the other girls' rooms and opened one of the door. All I could see was a large yellow machine looking down at the portrait of my dad that i had drawn from memory and then it turned around.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! YOU ARE THE DESCENDANT OF THE TIME LORD, YOU MUST EXTERMINATED!"

"A time lord? What the hell is a time lord?" I questioned

Just then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards.

"I am now get in before it kills you!"

He dragged me into a blue police box, it was huge.

"Yeah, everyone gets that look the first time they enter the TARDIS"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space, I know my dad used to talk to me about them all the time" I smiled, "hey, errr.. That thing, whatever it was.."

"Dalek, it's a dalek" he interrupted me

"It said that I'm the descendant of the time lord and that I must be destroyed, what is a time lord anyway?"

"Me, I'm a time lord" he sighed then flicked a few controls then the TARDIS shuddered, "we're here"

So people what do you think please tell me :) don't be scared I don't bite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He opened the door of the TARDIS slowly and got out a weird looking screw driver thing.

"Hey time lord, what's with the weird screwdriver?"

"This?" He indicated by rising it up, "it's a sonic screw driver, it does practically well anything"

"Cool" I smiled then followed him out of the TARDIS on to lush green grass.

"What is this place? It's so beautiful" I asked

"This is the Odd-Sphere, planet of the odds" he replied then looked at me, "you remind me of a five year old girl I used to look after, she was my daughter, had the same dark brown hair and bright orange eyes as you, her mother was a goddess, a literal goddess, she lived around here, helping the odds to rebuild their city, she died when she gave birth to our child"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I looked up at him with slight suspicion, "you look exactly like my dad, same spiked brown hair and he always wore a brown trench coat with a blue suit and a white collared shirt, you don't suppose that your my father?"

"That's impossible, I can't be your father, your a human!" He barked

"It's not impossible" I smirked, "daddy" I started to walk away from him, then I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Wait, look at me" he pleaded, I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"No, that's impossible, you can't be her, you can't be my daughter," he questioned himself, "what's your name?"

"My name is Raven Ballard, my mother's name was Mira Ballard, why do you ask?" I smiled slightly.

He was now in a trance staring into space, then suddenly the ground shook with such a force I ended up on my knees. After the shaking subsided the doctor helped me up.

"Wait don't move," he cautioned the looked around, "look at that statue and make sure that whatever you do don't blink or look away"

I looked straight at it and didn't look away.

"What is that and why shouldn't I look away from it?" I asked stupidly looking away.

"It's a weeping angel and if you turn around again that's why you shouldn't look away"

It moved slightly closer to me, it had dagger sharp claws, teeth and with eyes the sank deep into your core.

"What am I suppose to do if I can't look away from it?" I shouted whilst staring at thing.

"Stand still and don't move, I'm going to try and get the TARDIS to go around just us, we're going somewhere else,"

Just then I saw a bright flash off white light destroy the weeping angel and after the smoke had cleared a weird creature stood there watching.

Another chapter done. So what do you think? Hope you liked it :)


End file.
